1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard surface treatment, and more particularly to a composition for treating hard surface with hard surface material having the properties of skid-resistant, pollution-resistant, color-enhanced, gloss-enhanced and wear-resistant, wherein the present invention also relates to the use of the composition for treating the surface of a hard surface material, and relates to the coating formed by treating the surface of a hard surface material with the composition.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, for the untreated surfaces of ceramic tile, marble, granite and other hard surface material, the friction coefficients of their surfaces are between 0.3˜0.4 when the surfaces are dry. However, if the surfaces are wetted by water, the friction coefficients thereof will be decreased to 0.2. It is very dangerous to walk on the wet surfaces of these untreated hard surface materials. Currently, there is no relative government standard or industry standard founded in China to regulate the non-skid treatment of the smooth granite and other hard solid surfaces on the ground. However, according to the US ASTM standard No. D204-99, the smooth hard surface is safe for walking on when its friction coefficient is more than 0.5, and is dangerous enough to incur the slipping, falling, and even hurting the walker when its friction coefficient is less than 0.5. It will be very slippery and dangerous for the walker to walk on the untreated surface when its friction coefficient is less than 0.3.
The Chinese patent published on Apr. 11, 2007 with the publication No. CN1944348 disclosed a method for preparing silicon dioxide anti-pollution layer of polished glazed tile surface to resolve the anti-pollution of the polished ceramic tile hard surface material. This method includes the step of forming a multiple anti-pollution coating of silicon dioxide on the surface of the polished ceramic tile and the step of treating the obtained coating with fluorine silicon organics to form a multiple coating with better anti-pollution effect. However, the multiple coatings of fluorine silicon organics usually have a small friction coefficient that it cannot provide the skid-resistance to the polished ceramic tile. Furthermore, the polymer resin in the multiple coatings decreases the hardness of the silicon dioxide to further affect the persistence of wear-resistance. In this patent, the polymer resin emulsion is added into the silica sol to improve the toughness of the coating and the ductility during the polishing, resulting that the evenness of the polished coating is improved. In the article “Polished Ceramic Tiles of 95% Chinese Ceramic Tile Companies Do Not Have Qualified Slid-resistance” published in the Industry Development on the web of Chinese Building Material Test and Certification Center, it was written that “Recently, the relative institutions made a sampling survey to the slid-resistance of the polished ceramic tiles produced by ceramic tile companies in China, and found that the polished ceramic tiles of 95% Chinese ceramic tile companies are unqualified in slid-resistance. Even some very big companies and famous are involved. In the sampling surveyed companies, the friction coefficients of the polished ceramic tiles produced are smaller than 0.4, and the smallest friction coefficient is only 0.2 . . . . Various polished ceramic tiles with unqualified slid-resistance are used in the fitments of the houses and the public institutions. That will cause a lot of dangers to the families and the society.” Until now, there is no technical solution for providing the polished ceramic tiles with both anti-pollution and slid-resistance. Hence; it is desired to find out such technical solution.
The natural stone is used as a kind of building material and has light color and good gloss. In the various buildings in the cities, the beautify views created with stones could be seen everywhere. And the stones are gradually used in the houses. It could be seen that the stone industry has much development space. However, the pollution and pathological changes of the stones is a major problem. According to the research to the buildings in Qingdao City with outside walls decorated with stones, although these buildings are only used for about three months to half a year, more than 80% buildings already have the stone pathological changes in deferent degrees. Currently, the newest production for protecting stones is a kind of penetrable fluorine silicon organics, which could resolve the pollution-resistance problem of the stones in some degree. However, the pollution could also enter the stones under the outside force, which causes the surface friction coefficient of the stones to be decreased without any decoration of color-enhance or gloss-enhance to the stones.
Currently, in order to protect the marble, a crystal hard surface treatment technology is used to form a mirror-smooth and high gloss layer on the surface of the marble. However, the layer does not have good wear-resistance and water-resistance. Besides, the crystal hard surface treatment needs to use strong acid materials, noxious fluorine silicate and other noxious organic agencies. Hence this technology is not environment-friendly and will make influences to the human bodies. After treated by the crystal hard surface treatment technology, the color and the gloss of the marble are not enhanced obviously.
For the surface hardness of terrazzo, the Chinese patent published on Jul. 26, 2006 with a publication No. CN2799736 disclosed a terrazzo floor with coating layer, wherein the terrazzo base is firstly coated with a wear-resistant layer of SiO2 or Al2O3 and then is polished to form a surface with a hardness of 6˜9 HR. However, this utility model patent does not disclose the method for coating the wear-resistant layer of SiO2 or Al2O3. If such wear-resistant layer is formed with silica sol, which could be solidified under the room temperature, this wear-resistant layer will be very “crisp” that it will easily drop off under the outside force. Hence, this wear-resistant layer can not bear the strong polishing of the polish pad at all. If the wear-resistant layer is formed with aluminum sol, the aluminum sol needs to be gradually heated to 1200° C. to generate α-alumina with a hardness of 9 HR. It is very hard to produce such wear-resistant layer in the working place.
In the domestic market, the floors made of various materials are coated with skid-resistant resin to increase the friction coefficient. However, the wear-resistance of the resin is not good enough and the sticky resin will collect dust and dirt easily. Hence, the pollution on the floor is very hard to be cleaned up. When walking on the floor, the walker will feel very sticky and uncomfortable.
As mentioned above, the current technical resolutions for treating the floors made of various materials have many defects that they could only provide pollution-resistance or skid-resistance. And there in no technology for making the floor with properties of skid-resistant, pollution-resistant, color-enhanced, gloss-enhanced and to multiple functions. Long with the development of the science and technology and the improvement of the quality of life, not only the requirement of beautifying the living environment shall be satisfied, but also the safety requirement of protecting the environment and resisting the skid is desired to be satisfied.